Fire Down Below
by MyAngelMariska
Summary: Olivia just found out Elliot put his papers in. She's angry, she's drunk, and she meets a tall, dark, handsome stranger. Rated for content and language.
1. First Thing's First

**So, I was watching Personal Fouls the other day, and this little plot bunny came into mind. Takes place after Scorched Earth, before Personal Fouls. Also, I realize Olivia is a little out of character in this chapter, but keep in mind we've never seen her drunk, so for all we know she could be how she acts when she's drunk. I don't know, this is just an idea. Love it or hate it. I don't own the characters or any lines from the episodes.**

* * *

"_Olivia, Elliot put his papers in."_

_The words struck her like a knife to the heart. She nodded, trying to keep her composure. "He's earned it."_

"_And then some," Cragen nodded, his hands in his pockets. "Liv, I'm sorry."_

"_Me too," she whispered and took a deep breath._

"_You want to take the day?"_

_She shook her head. "I'm fine." She walked out of the office, caught in her own head. John got a call and told Fin and Rollins to handle it. She looked up. "No, I'll go," she said with a nod. "Give me five and we'll roll," she said and nodded, receiving a nod back from Fin. She made her way down the hallway. She passed an interrogation room and saw it was empty. She ducked inside and shut the door, leaning against it. The flood gates opened and she started to sob. She doubled over, falling against the ledge of the two way mirror. She took a deep breath and felt herself calming down before the reality hit her. He's really gone, and he's not coming back. She started to cry again. She'd lost her best friend, and the only man she really loved. How was she supposed to keep on going without her partner? The man who knew her inside and out?_

"So much for, 'for better or worse'," she said bitterly. She batted the tears away, quickly slipping into the ladies room to make sure she didn't look like she'd been crying. She walked back out to the squad room and went to the crime scene with Fin. She finished the rest of the day and when they got back to the squad room she sat at her desk, looking across at Elliot's. She closed her eyes and stood up, grabbing her coat. "I'm going to get a drink, see you guys on Monday," she said, slinging her coat over her shoulders and grabbing her purse heading out for the night.

She walked to the bar down the street from her apartment. She walked in the door and smiled at Leo, the bartender. She sat at one of the stools and she looked at Leo. "Long Island." She spoke softly, a bit of an edge to her voice.

Leo put her drink in front of her, slinging his towel over his shoulder. "Rough day, Detective?"

She scoffed and took a sip of her Long Island iced tea. "That's putting it lightly," she murmured. She rolled her neck and made small talk with Leo and instructed him to keep the drinks coming. She was almost finished with her third drink when she saw a man walk in and up to the bar. He was about her height, he had a dark complexion with dark eyes and dark hair, a nice beard. Olivia grinned and bit on the straw in her drink.

He walked over to her and leaned on the bar. "This seat taken?"

She blushed. "I was saving it in hopes a handsome man came along," she said, a blush rising in her cheeks. "Thankfully he did."

"Oh, I—I'm sorry—" He stammered.

She interrupted him holding her hand up. "I'm looking at the handsome man that came along, she winked and took a sip of her drink, finishing it off.

The tall, dark, and handsome stranger smiled at her. "Can I buy your next drink?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip, her eyes meeting his. "I should warn you, I have a tendency to get forward and flirty when I drink."

He smiled brighter and chuckled. "As do I."

Olivia swooned at his smile. "Another LIT please, Leo," she smiled and looked at the man sitting next to her, crossing her legs. "So, I suppose if you're buying me a drink, I should know your name at least."

He nodded. "Nick Amaro, what about you? I could call you beautiful all night, but I'm sure your name is just as beautiful as you are."

Olivia smiled. "You can call me beautiful as long as you'd like," she said and took a sip of her drink. "Olivia Benson," she said and her eyes met his again.

Nick ordered a beer and looked at her. "So, Olivia, what is a beautiful woman like you doing sitting alone in a bar on a Friday night?" he asked her.

"Same thing a handsome man is doing sitting alone in a bar on a Friday night," she said with a raised eyebrow. "Drinking my troubles away," she said with a soft smile.

"How are you so sure I have troubles?"

"Because you're hot as hell and you're sitting next to me in a bar instead of out fucking some hot twenty something blonde chick built like Barbie." Amanda Rollins came to mind as she spoke, she was just the kind of young, blonde, overly excited bimbo that she figured he'd be interested in.

Nick chuckled. "Touché. But for the record, I don't like Barbies, I prefer a woman who has curves, and who knows how to use them, a woman who isn't afraid or ashamed of her body, and I like brunettes."

Olivia smiled and blushed. "So tell me, why are you here? I'll show you mine if you show me yours," she said coyly.

He smirked. "I just got back from an undercover mission only to find out that my wife took my daughter and left me."

Olivia sipped her drink. "That's rough. You're a cop?"

He nodded. "Yes, and yes. Maria and I… our marriage was over a long time ago. And I work Narcotics." He took a swig of his beer and picked at the label. "So what about you?"

"Well, I'm also a cop. I work sex crimes. My partner of twelve years left me. Well, he left the department. He's been MIA for weeks, I've called and texted, he put in his papers without so much as a word. We were best friends. He swore my first year at SVU, we were partners for better or worse. I thought I deserved better than that,"

Nick looked at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You do deserve better than that. You're such a beautiful woman, anyone who would hurt you is an ass, and you don't deserve that."

Olivia looked into his eyes, something about his eyes just drew her in. "Kiss me," she whispered and felt his lips on hers. She let out a gentle moan and kissed him back, the scruff from his beard tickling her face. He broke the kiss and smiled. She grinned and finished off her drink.

They ordered another round, and sat talking for a while. They stole kisses and after about a half hour, and her fifth Long Island iced tea she ran her hand over his arm. She grinned and looked at him. "Mm, I'm gonna get a taste of that tonight," she said in a seductive tone through her teeth.

"Taste of what?"

She bit her bottom lip and stood up, moving closer to him, her lips close to his ear. "Your cock," she whispered, nibbling on his ear.

Nick let out a groan. "Olivia," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

She grinned and gently bit on his neck. "You want to get out of here? My apartment isn't far, and it seems that you are absolutely irresistible. Before we have to arrest ourselves for indecent exposure, let's head back to my place so you can put this fire out," she whispered.

"What fire?"

She ran her hand up his thigh, a smirk. "The fire you started when you kissed me, the fire down below," she winked.

Nick put a hundred down on the bar, more than enough to cover their drinks for the night. He stood up and looked at her. "How about we go take care of that?"

She smirked and walked out of the bar with him. She walked with him to her apartment, unlocking the front door, and bringing him to the elevator. Once the doors closed and she hit the button for the fourth floor, she felt her back against the cool metal wall. His lips attached to her neck and she let out a moan. "Oh God," she whimpered. She saw the doors open and she walked with him in to her door and struggled to get her key in the door, feeling him teasing her.

He gently bit her neck, his hips pushing into her ass. She finally fumbled the door open and pulled him into the apartment. He pushed her against the wall and took her shirt off over her head. He looked at her in her bra and work slacks. "Fuck, you're so sexy," he whispered, kissing the tops of her breasts

She seethed and moaned. "I need you, please baby fuck me," she begged, her back arching off the wall.

He grinned. "Right here?"

She smiled. "Mm, yeah." She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his body. She kissed his chest and down his torso. She got on her knees and unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them over his hips with his boxers. She took his length in her hand and stroked him. "Mm, so big," she licked her lips and looked up at him. She licked up his shaft and then took him into her mouth, feeling the head of his dick hit the back of her throat she moaned. She looked up at him as she bobbed her head, her lips gliding over his long, thick shaft, her hand helping her. She pulled back, her hand stroking him.

He gripped her hair as her lips moved over his dick. He let his head fall back and groaned. "I'm gonna come baby, oh fuck!"

She smirked. "Come on baby, let me taste you." She wrapped her lips around the head of his dick and sucked, running her tongue over it. She felt him tug at his hair and she moaned, tasting his release. She swallowed every drop and let him go with a pop. "Mm," she licked her lips.

"Get up here," he whispered and pulled her up, pushing her against the wall, kissing her passionately, his tongue pushing into her mouth. He groaned and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, pushing them over her hips. "Let me taste you."

She smiled and kicked her shoes off stepping out of her pants. She took his hand and led him to the couch. She lay down and smirked. "Come and get me," she grinned. He knelt over her and ran his fingers over her stomach, kissing down her torso. He pulled her panties off and grinned. He moved closer and ran his finger over her slit.

"You're so wet," he whispered, his breath hitting her skin, her back arching.

She massaged her breasts and moaned. "Baby, please!" She arched her back and bit her bottom lip looking down at him.

He smirked and licked up her slit, parting her lips with his fingers, he pushed his tongue inside her. Her hand moved to the back of his head and she moved her hips against his mouth his facial hair sending shockwaves through her body. His lips circled her clit and he sucked. She let out a harsh breath. He smirked and pushed his middle finger into her ass.

Her eyes shot open and she let out a loud moan. "Oh, fuck me!"

He grinned and looked up at her. "Yeah, you like that?" he asked, his voice a husky whisper.

She whimpered. "Mm, baby I'm gonna come," she gripped his hair and her eyes closed. He smirked and started sucking on her clit again, gently nipping at it. She gasped and screamed out in ecstasy as her orgasm washed over her body, her hips going into a spasm as her continued to lick, suck, and nip at her clit. "Oh, God, baby," she bit her bottom lip. "Baby, baby, it's too much," she pulled him up and kissed him. Her chest was heaving and she looked up at him. "Fuck me! Fuck my pussy Nick. Oh, God, fuck me hard!"

Nick smirked and pushed into her, she groaned and arched her back. He kissed her neck, whispering in her ear. "You're so fucking tight."

She arched her back and maneuvered them so she was straddling him. "I'm about to give you the ride of your life, baby," she grinned and bit on his neck. "If you think you can handle it," she whispered.

He gripped her hips. "Ride me, baby."

She grinned and gripped his shoulders. She started to ride him fast and hard. She moaned and leaned back in his lap, her hands resting on his knees as she rode him.

He groaned and rubbed her clit, thrusting up into her. The only sounds were their skin slapping together, their moans, and their ragged breathing. When they finished she fell into his arms and her breath was heavy. "Oh God," she whispered, a smile on her face. "That was amazing."

He rubbed her back. "You were incredible," he said and looked down at her. She looked up at him with a smile and she kissed him. This kiss was different, it was sensual, not heated and rushed.

She broke the kiss and bit her bottom lip. "I um… I'm off this weekend, did you maybe want to stay the night?"

He smiled and caressed her face. "Yeah, that would be nice. I'll make you breakfast in the morning."

Olivia smiled and chuckled. "Good luck finding anything to make in the fridge," she nuzzled against his nose. "Shall we move this to the bedroom? Take some asprin to stave off a hangover and be flirty under the sheets?"

Nick smirked. "Sounds good."

* * *

**MONDAY MORNING**

_Olivia walked into Cragen's office. "We're hiring another detective?" she asked._

_Cragen was sorting through papers and he looked at her. "Well, we're short staffed, he's a good guy, out of warrants, he starts tomorrow." Olivia let out a breath, agitated that there was going to be another newbie she had to show the ropes to. "You have a problem with that?"_

"_Well it's hard enough showing one rookie the ropes, and now we have two. What is this, a daycare center?" She turned and looked out the window into the squad room._

"_Elliot's not coming back Liv."_

_She sighed and turned around to face Cragen. "It takes me twice as long to explain the job to somebody else as it does for me to do it myself, Captain—"_

"_It's not your call," he cut her off. "Now, you want to be here you're going to have to start working with other detectives, alright? Let him go." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out. "And you can start by packing up his desk, we can't keep it as a shrine."_

_Olivia's eyes met his. Was he really making her clean out Elliot's desk, he couldn't have someone else do it? She grabbed a box and walked over to his desk, taking all his personal belongings, touching them one last time, putting them in the box, trying to keep her composure._

**TUESDAY MORNING**

_Olivia walked into the squad room. "Hospital just called, last night's dis-con is stable."_

_Fin walked over to his desk. "I'll see if I can get a statement."_

_Cragen walked in, and a man who looked very familiar to Olivia came in behind him. "Folks, this is Detective second grade Nick Amaro, just transferred in." Olivia's breath hitched and she tried not to stare, sitting at her desk._

_Amanda got up, a smile on her face. "Second grader already, huh? You must have taken down some big fish."_

"_No, just kissed a lot of ass," Nick replied gently. Olivia glared at him._

"_Detective Amaro is being modest. Two years under in Narcotics, Warrants, he took down the MS-13 case." _

_Olivia looked at him, her face never betraying what she felt rise in her body, the embarrassment, the heat. "Well this is a whole different world, Serpico. Not everyone has the stomach for it," she said, straight faced, her eyebrow raising slightly. She picked up the phone on her desk, checking her voice mail messages, her eyes still on Nick._

_Nick gave a half smile and a small, almost unrecognizable nod._

This could get awkward…

* * *

**A/N: So love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Leave me a review here or on Twitter, UnbrokenBarista. **


	2. Show Me

**You all seemed to like it, so here's chapter 2. I don't really have a trajectory for this story yet, I'm just writing as it comes to me, so enjoy! All disclaimers apply, I don't own the characters or any lines from the show, I just like getting to play with the characters and make them do what I want. Haha.**

* * *

Olivia was at the coffee pot making herself a cup of coffee when she heard Amaro come in. She groaned internally. She heard him refuse a donut offered to him by Rollins and she raised an eyebrow. "A cop who doesn't eat donuts, how can I trust you?" she muttered and went to sit at her desk, working on a few leads.

Later in the day, Olivia grabbed a cup of coffee and slung her coat over her arm, ready to head out to interview the football coach that was suspected of abusing his players while they were kids, teenagers when she saw Nick beside her. "Amaro, not now."

"Not now, what? Captain is sending me with you."

Olivia rolled her eyes and stepped into the elevator and leaned against the wall when Nick followed suit. They rode down in silence and she stepped off, feeling him hot on her heels, she stopped and turned, causing him to almost run into her. "You keep your mouth shut about us, you understand?" she asked in a hushed whisper before climbing into the driver's side of the police cruiser. She looked over at him and started the car, peeling out of the spot into traffic. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked gently.

"Tell you what?"

"That you were transferring to sex crimes? Damn it, Amaro."

"I didn't know they were—"

She cut him off. "Don't pull that bullshit with me Serpico, you have to request sex crimes. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did request it, but I didn't know they were moving me so soon. What does it matter?"

She stopped at a red light and looked over at him. "If I knew you were transferring into sex crimes I never would have slept with you."

"What—I don't understand?"

"Look, I did that already, I did the sleep with the co-worker and it turned out bad. He wanted more and I didn't, he wound up leaving about nine months after we slept together. While he was there he followed me around like a lost puppy dog. I don't want that."

Nick twiddled his thumbs and he nodded. "Okay, so because you had one bad experience with one guy you're going to let that sour you?"

"It wasn't a bad experience. I think on some level I wanted more too, but I have this personal policy, you don't fall in love with people you work with. I'm not good at no strings sex, okay?"

"So you haven't figured out yet that you can't control who you fall in love with. Pobresita, you have a lot to learn if that's the case."

Her mind flashed to Elliot and she glared over at Nick. "Don't patronize me Serpico," she said seriously. "Look, officially you and I—we never happened. Comprende?"

Nick nodded. He saw Olivia take a sip of her coffee and he watched her swallow the warm liquid, seeing her throat move as the liquid moved through her mouth. He so longed to have his lips back on her neck, her lips, her body. He was broken from his reverie when he heard her calling his name. "Hm? What?"

"You can stop fantasizing about me now, we're on the job."

"And when the day is over?"

"Well that, Amaro is between you and your hand, what you do on your time isn't my business, but right now we're at work, we're about to go interview a suspect, you sure you can handle it?"

"You don't need to treat me like a rookie, Benson, I have done a few interviews in my time."

She got out and shut the door. "Then you know when to keep your mouth shut." She murmured and walked into the building.

Once the questioning was over they walked out and Nick looked at her. "What the hell was that in there? You think you can do this alone?"

She looked at him. "Look here, I've been doing this job for thirteen years, working with the sick creeps like that guy upstairs. I know how to push their buttons, how to get them to talk."

"Well obviously not because he shut us down! You think you're so great and the only one who can do what you do, but I think you have blinders on. You're still hurt over your partner and I get it, but you have to let him go."

"No, don't you dare, you don't get to talk about him like you know anything," she said sternly. She got in the car and started it, waiting for him to get in.

Once he was in the car she started back to the precinct. They were quiet for most of the drive before he broke the tension in the air. "Look, I'm sorry, it was a low blow."

"It's fine, just drop it."

"Let me make it up to you. I never should have brought him up, you're right, I don't know."

"Nice try, it's not going to work. You want to make it up to me? Drop the whole thing and move on, pretend we never happened." She said as she turned into the parking lot for the precinct.

She went to get out but he stopped her and she looked at him. "I can't just do that, Olivia. I know you can't either."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Nick, no. This is not going to happen. We had sex, and that's it. This is why I don't sleep with co-workers," she grumbled.

Nick scoffed. "Olivia, I'm not stupid. I know you enjoyed yourself. I had you writhing beneath me as you came over and over again, you're going to tell me you haven't thought about that night over and over again? You haven't pictured that night in your mind and it hasn't brought those feelings back?"

"I never said I didn't enjoy myself Amaro, but I also know that this," she said motioning between them. "Cannot happen. We work together for God's sake! If it doesn't work out… can you just imagine how awkward that would be?"

"No more awkward than it is right now," he pointed out.

Olivia let her head rest back and she rolled her eyes before closing them, pressing on the bridge of her nose. "Alright, fine. Will one date shut you up?"

"One date and we play it by year," he said looking at her, staring into her eyes.

She looked at him. "You're a stubborn son of a bitch, aren't you?"

Nick smirked. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Fine, but if things don't work out you'll let this go, got it?"

He nodded. Now, he just had to be sure to make this date one that would leave her wanting more. "Tonight, dinner, I'll pick you up at your place around eight?"

She looked at him. "You sound confident we'll be out of here tonight."

"We postpone if we have to, I'm sure my date is very understanding of the job, the hours."

She glared at him. "Drop it in the squad room, huh? And don't follow me around like a lost puppy dog, it's a bad look for you," she teased. She winked and got out of the car, walking back into the squad room.

Sure enough, they were out in plenty of time for them to go on their date. She took the elevator down with Nick and she looked over at him. "Eight, you said?"

He looked over at her. "Excited are you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I just want to make sure I'm dressed."

"You could go naked, I wouldn't mind."

She glared at him. "You're pushing it," she grunted. She walked out of the building and started walking home.

Nick watched her, calling after her. "See you in a little bit."

When Olivia arrived home she hopped in the shower. She washed her hair and body and shaved her legs. She stepped out of the shower and blow dried her long hair. She walked into her bedroom and picked out a periwinkle dress that fell to her knee and showed just enough cleavage to be enticing, but not enough that a man would think he was getting lucky. She slipped into a pair of heels and put on a pair of diamond stud earrings, a simple gold tennis bracelet and of course her 'Fearlessness' necklace. At eight o'clock sharp she heard a knock on her door. "Coming," she called, walking to the door after spritzing herself with some perfume. She opened the door and smiled at Nick who had a bouquet of lilies in his hand, extending them to her.

Nick looked her over. "You look incredible, Olivia."

She blushed and took the lilies and opened the door a little wider. "Come on in," she smiled. She walked into the kitchen and took out a vase and filled it with water before putting the flowers in. "You know most guys bring roses on the first date. How'd you know lilies were my favorite?" she asked, setting the flowers on the counter, turning to face Nick.

Nick shrugged and smirked. "I read women well."

She smiled and walked over to him. "So, where are we off to tonight, Detective?" she asked softly.

"You like Cuban food?"

She nodded and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I do."

"Wonderful, I have reservations at a nice little Cuban restaurant downtown. Then I figure we'll see where the evening takes us."

She took a step closer to him and she smiled. "You know, I don't usually sleep with a man on the first date."

He looked down at her. "I'm not usually the kind to take a woman to bed on the first date either," he said gently caressing her face.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Nick," she whispered.

"Hmm?" he asked, his lips meeting her cheek, his hand caressing her neck.

"I—" she gasped when she felt his lips on hers. She was startled at first but she quickly started to kiss him back, her arms wrapping around him. He walked her back against the wall and she let out a soft moan, breaking the kiss. "Wow," she whispered. "I think that was even better than the other night," she said, her breath heavy.

He smiled. "We were a little tipsy the other night," he said with a chuckle.

She giggled. "We were a little more than tipsy," she said and ran her hands over his chest. "You know all of a sudden, I'm not very hungry. Maybe we stay in and… talk, kiss… who knows?" she asked gently. "And if we get hungry we can always order in, I have a ton of take-out menus in the drawer."

He looked down at her and smiled. "I think that sounds great, especially because I don't have to worry about how I'm going to keep my hands off of you in this dress," he pulled her closer.

She giggled and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry I've been so bitchy lately, it's not you. It's a defense mechanism. I've been hurt so many times that I figure if I put a wall up around my heart I can't get hurt anymore. Either way I wind up alone." She shrugged and looked at his chest, her hands gently running over his shirt.

Nick lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "Olivia, I will do everything in my power not to hurt you. You're a beautiful woman, inside and out, and I don't understand for the life of me why anyone would hurt you."

Olivia felt tears prick at her eyes and she smiled softly. "I'm used to it," she said softly. "I'm at the point where I just feel like if someone's going to hurt me I've obviously done something to deserve it. I was a bitch or I put the job first or I was stupid." She shook her head. "Disappointment and pain is all I really know," she said softly.

Nick caressed her face, his thumbs wiping away the tears that had escaped her eyes. "Let me show you something more," he whispered, his eyes searching hers.

Olivia looked into Nick's eyes and she nodded, her lips meeting his in a passionate kiss that was still soft and sensual. She gripped the hair on the back of his head, pressing her body against his a soft moan escaping her lips. She broke the kiss and looked at Nick, her chest heaving a smile on her face. "You know I am a little hungry," she said and pulled him closer and grinned. "But not for food," she smirked and pulled him in for another kiss.

Nick held her close against his body, his other hand moving up her leg, under her dress, he heard her moan and he grinned, breaking the kiss and starting to kiss her neck. She gasped and closed her eyes. He grinned and moved to her ear and whispered. "You're so fucking sexy."

She let out a moan and started moving towards the bedroom, pulling him with her. "Not nearly as sexy as you," she bit her bottom lip and started unbuttoning his shirt. Once the fabric was open she pulled him closer and ran her hands over his chest, a grin on her face, her eyes looking into his.

His hand moved to the back of her head and he pulled her into a hot, fiery kiss, his hands tangling in her long hair. She groaned against his mouth, feeling his hands move up her body, taking her dress with it. He broke the kiss for a split second, just long enough to get the material over her head, leaving her in her lavender bra and panties. He drunk her in, his hands moving over her body, pulling her close, gripping her ass and kissing her again.

She gently bit his bottom lip and grabbed him through his pants, hearing him groan, she smiled and pulled away looking at him. "Mmm, bring your weapon with you?" she asked coyly, undoing the button on his pants, unzipping his zipper, pushing his pants and boxers over his hips. He toed out of his shoes and socks and stepped out of his pants. She pushed his open shirt off his shoulders and gently pushed him back to the bed, pushing him down and climbing on top of him. She ran her hands over his chest and started moving her hips against him, feeling his erection grinding against her clit. She gasped and arched her back. "Mm, so hard already?" she asked breathlessly.

His hands gripped her hips. "A sexy woman has that effect on me."

She grinned and reached behind her back, unhooking her bra, letting the straps fall down her arms. She tossed it to the side and smirked when he craned his head up and took her nipple into his mouth. She moaned and tugged at his hair. He looked up at her as he paid attention to her breasts, kissing, sucking, biting her nipples, driving her absolutely crazy.

He ran his hands over her thighs. "I want you," he whispered, kissing her neck, gently sucking on the skin.

She seethed and moved her hips into his. "Take me, baby," she whispered.

He flipped them over and slipped her panties off her body. He lay on top of her, kissing her lips as his hand slipped between them, running over her slit. She moaned into the kiss and he smirked, pulling away. "So wet, already?"

She bit her bottom lip. "A sexy man has that effect on me," she winked before letting out a moan. "Oh, please papi," she gasped, her chest heaving.

He grinned and nuzzled her nose. "Since you asked so nicely," he whispered and pushed into her, slowly, with purpose. Her body arched into his, she gripped onto his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him. They started to move together, their moans filling the room.

This time was different, it wasn't hurried. It wasn't rushed. They took their time, they changed positions, they figured out what the other liked. They took their time and brought each other to a glorious climax before collapsing into a heap of sweat, limbs, and Egyptian cotton on the bed, Olivia's hair around her on the pillow like a halo, their chests heaving as they struggled to get their breath. She looked over at him and smiled. "Something tells me that second date is going to be happening very soon," she giggled and curled into him, looking up at him and kissing him softly. "Or, would that be the first, since we stayed in and screwed each other's brains out tonight?" she murmured against his lips.

Nick chuckled and caressed her face. "It can be whatever you want it to be," he whispered and kissed her again.

She grinned and broke the kiss. "Thank you," she whispered. "For showing me," she smiled and nuzzled up against him.

Nick smiled and wrapped her in his arms. "Any time, Liv."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, here or on Twitter, myangelMariska. Should I continue or keep it as a two shot? Let me know!**


End file.
